Songs Galore
by Sweet-Devilish-Angel
Summary: "Where songs are more, and you will not be bored. Let's welcome the Naruto casts." Ratings and genre varies. A series of oneshot "songfics" -ish. These songs are reedited (parody) and is based from the original tone of the music. R&R p.s. I OWN NOTHING just the poem i guess... enjoy
1. Temari feat Shikamaru

Songs Galore

"Where songs are more, and you will not be bored. Let's welcome the Naruto casts."  
Ratings and genre varies. These songs are reedited (parody) and is based from the original tone of the music.

[12:51 – Krissy and Ericka]

_Temari_

Shikamaru

**Both**

You're My Only One

(Romance)

{Temari Feat. Shikamaru}

_I'm flippin' though my journal_

_For the hundredth time today._

_Reading the entries I've written_

_I wonder why you're always there._

_I remembered when I was in Konoha_

_I was assigned as a proctor,_

_When lady Tsunade told me that_

_You would be my partner again._

_And maybe that was the time I've fallen for you, and maybe I hoped that you felt the same way too._

'_Cause you're my only one_

_And my hatred for you is gone._

_I'm sitting on the sand, _

_Thinking of you again._

_And the moon shines so bright _

_Casting shadows in the night._

_Which only reminded me of you,_

_My crybaby._

When you saved my life,

Didn't think my heart would flutter

And my thoughts seem to clash

I'll never admit that I am in love.

But baby you were the one who saved my life, and maybe I have felt the same way since.

'Cause you're my only one,

Even if you're really troublesome.

I am starring at the clouds

Thinking of you again

You're wind made me blind,

As the thought of you filled my mind.

It is such a drag-

'Cause I'm not that strong to keep you…off my mind.

**Baby you've bewitched me**

**As my heart began to long for you.**

**My walls slowly crumble**

**Whenever I see you.**

_Loving you is risky _(deadly)

_But I'll gladly take the risk_

(I'd die for you)

**I'm left to wonder…**

**On how you stole my heart…Yeah!**

**You're my only one**

_And I thought my wall is _**strong enough**

_I'm lying on the sand _(grass)

**Thinking of you again!**

**My heart seems so light**

**As I admit without a fight**

**That I was proven wrong, when I said I'd never fall.**


	2. Kankuro

Songs Galore

"Where songs are more, and you will not be bored. Let's welcome the Naruto casts."  
Ratings and genre varies. These songs are reedited (parody) and is based from the original tone of the music.

* * *

[Call me maybe – Carly Jepsen]

* * *

Call Them Maybe

(with extension?)

(Humor/Parody)

{Kankuro}

I wished upon a star

Beware to those who will ask:

I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU

So, don't get in my way.

Trade Gaara for a wish

Temari's fan for a chick

But I wasn't looking for you.

So why you in my way?.

Your face is sickening,

Black lips teeth're showin'.

Hot NOT, someone kill her.

WHERE YOU THINK YOU GOIN' GAARA?!

Hey I just met you,

Hell you were crazy,

So here's 911

Call them maybe.

And all the other boys

Died after seeing you,

Here's 911,

Call them maybe

I took my time on the plan

You took you're time on the "john".

I was about to escape

But you were on the way.

I am desperate for help,

But at first sight, they have fled.

I wondered why you existed,

You psychotic witch!

Your face is sickening,

Black lips teeth're showin'.

Hot NOT, someone kill her.

WHERE YOU THINK YOU GOIN' GAARA?!

Hey, I just met you,

Hell you were crazy!

Here's 911

And DON'T CALL ME KANKY!

Well, even Gaara

Wants to kill you

So here's 911

And I'll call Temari.

Girl you came into my life,

It became so bad.

And you ignored that,

It became so so bad. (2x)

Bad, Bad

You're dead baby,

Call me crazy,

But here's 911

You'll need them maybe.

Intro tone:

Call them maybe,

Here comes sis Temari,

I am finally free.

You're so dead baby!.

* * *

Me: I own nothing. R&R... P.S. the british word _john _means toilet bowl P.P.S. i have no idea why they called it john


	3. Naruto feat Konohamaru-ish

Ramen Shop

Naruto feat. Konohamaru-ish

Based from the song _Payphone by Maroon 5_

Rated K+

Humor/Parody

Naruto:

I'm at a Ramen shop trying to buy and eat

But all of my pennies are stolen by you.

Where have you gone baby you are so dead.

Wait 'till I get my hands on you.

Well I, I was training with Sakura

There's no one around

I never noticed you behind me

You took my wallet and flee.

When I turned around it's too late.

I know it's too late to cry

It's even too late to chase you

But all of my money is there.

I've been too careless

And wasted my strength

Now I'm penniless.

I've been to places

And tried to get alms,

But, even the alms can't buy me ramen.

I'm at a Ramen shop trying to buy and eat

But all of my pennies are stolen by you.

Where have you gone baby you are so dead.

Wait 'till I get my hands on you.

If happy ever after still exist,

I would've gotten my ramen by now.

All these promo's such a waste,

I would've treated Sakura.

Put my alms on a corner

I turned for a sec.

When I turned back it's gone.

You spent it away.

You can't expect me to be fine.

I don't expect you to pay,

I've experienced it before but

All of my money is there.

I've been too careless

And wasted my strength

Now I'm penniless.

I've been to places

And tried to get alms,

But, even the alms can't buy me ramen.

I'm at a Ramen shop trying to buy and eat

But all of my pennies are stolen by you.

Where have you gone baby you are so dead.

Wait 'till I get my hands on you.

If happy ever after still exist,

I would've gotten my ramen by now.

All these promo's such a waste,

I would've treated Sakura.

Konohamaru:

Man, just give that up

I'll be out here spendin' yo' money

Woderin' why; it was me who took it all – OUCH!

_Hey! No fair! I need more lines! I was featured! What gives?_

Naruto:

I'm at a Ramen shop trying to buy and eat

But all of my pennies are stolen by you.

Where have you gone baby you are so dead.

Wait 'till I get my hands on you.

If happy ever after still exist,

I would've gotten my ramen by now.

All these promo's such a waste,

I would've treated Sakura.


	4. Gaara

Thanks to You

Gaara

Based on the song _One Last Breath by Creed_

Friendship/Family

Rated K

Intro:

_Please same me, I think I'm slipping_

_Into a state called sleeping._

_He would find the road to freedom_

_And might easily escape._

_But suddenly, someone punched me,_

_And I'm glad HE waked me._

_With that let me say,_

_Let me say. . ._

Chorus:

_Thanks to you_

_I didn't feel so lonely anymore,_

_Having friends, isn't_

_So bad at all._

Verse:

_I'm looking up, _

_Now that it's over _

_Reflecting on the things you've done for me._

_And I have found the bonds called friendship,_

_Friendship, love and peace._

_Once again you have saved me,_

_When I am in the brink of death._

_With that let me say, let me say_

(Repeat Chorus 2x)

_I'm_ _so_ _thankful_

Bridge:

_To you Naruto!_

_And I still believe that you'd be hokage one day,_

_I know that you won't give up!_

'_Cause I still believe that you be hokage_

_One day (3x)_

_Thanks to you_

_I didn't feel so lonely anymore,_

_As for my siblings, thank you for accepting me_

_For who I. . . am. . . _


End file.
